


A Gift for the Princess

by WinterFairy209



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFairy209/pseuds/WinterFairy209
Summary: Pidge has a gift for the princess.For Ladies of Voltron Week, Day 1: Flowers





	A Gift for the Princess

The team had been given the afternoon off, and Allura had decided to spend hers organizing the shelves in her bedroom. They had 10,000 years’ worth of dust on them, and Allura couldn’t stand sneezing whenever she walked past them anyway longer. However, the day apparently had different plans since the distinct “click” of the intercom turning on sounded out just as Allura was working her way through the second shelf.

“Princess, can you meet me in the common room?” Pidge’s voice rang out, scratchy and faint, from the speaker near her door.

Allura stopped her work to answer. “Sure. Is there a problem with the castle? Shall I bring Coran as well?”

Pidge hesitated for a second, then her answer came through. “No. Just you for now.”

“Alright. I’ll be there in ten doboshes.”

* * *

 When Allura got to the common room, she saw Pidge standing there, shuffling her feet nervously as she hid her hands behind her back. Pidge looked up at her, her lips pulled together tightly.

“Close your eyes,” Pidge commanded.

“Pidge? Is something wrong?” Allura leaned forward, concerned.

“Just do it,” Pidge said, then adding apologetically, “Please?”

Allura closed her eyes.

“Hold out your hands,” Pidge said slowly.

Allura did as followed, and within a few seconds, could feel some sort of pot being placed in her hands and shifted it in her hands experimentally. “Pidge? What is this?”

“Okay.” Pidge’s voice now carried a tinge of excitement. “You can open your eyes now.”

Allura opened her eyes and saw she was holding a blue, ornate Altean pot in her hands, and sprouting from the dirt inside of it was a skinny green stem, with a yellow pistil surrounded by three pink petals. It was...

“The Altean flower,” Allura let out in a breathy whisper. “Pidge, is this…”

“Real? Yes.” Pidge pushed up her glasses, which had slid down her nose, and Allura saw the same glint in her eye she got whenever she talked about tech. “A 100% organically grown Altean flower.”

“But how…?”

“I’ve been dabbling in genetics, and with the files in the Altean Registry of Plants and Animals and some bits of pollen  I managed to find on some of your old gardening clothes, I was able to recreate the Altean flower down to every last strand in their DNA.”

“Pidge, it’s wonderful – wait, you had my old gardening clothes?”

“Coran asked me to take them to laundry and I just noticed – that’s not important right now,” Pidge huffed, before looking up hesitantly. “You like it?”

“Like it? I love it!” Allura grinned so hard she swore she could feel her face breaking. “This is the sweetest present I’ve ever received!” How could she possibly repay her? Then, an idea flashed through her brain and she decided to follow through on it, gently leaning down to place a kiss on Pidge’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Pidge’s face turned a bright red and she shuffled nervously, having chosen to stare at her feet. “Well, I actually I have a whole nursery for them, so if you’d like to go check on them with me-“

“I’d love to.” Allura smiled, softer this time, and linked their hands together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t really planning on the little Pallura at the end, but you know what they say: don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.


End file.
